A party none will forget
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: Scourge is having a hard time with his feelings after a awkward moment infront of Shadow. WARNING YAOI! SHADOURGE! dont read if you dont like it! my first story hope you like it!
1. Before the party

**I own none of the characters in this story, I only own the story! Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Scourges P.O.V**

'5...4...3...2...1...' The hideous noise of the school bell ringed through the corridor's of the large school. 'Finally the weekend is here, now I better get home and get ready for the party!' "hey Scourge!" great...just as I begin to turn around to look the person in the face, Fiona jumps on me "can't wait for the party tonight can you?" "of course not babe! Well I'm goin' home to get ready, catch ya later!" I wish I hadn't said that..."cya Scourgie, love ya!" she cried in that annoying, clingy girly voice that pierced my ears and echoed through my head, causing me too mentally cringe "yeah...love you too" I hated lying to her.

I decided to take the long way home from school, I needed alone time too think this through, the way he stared at me, those brilliant ruby eyes staring straight into my sapphire eyes, it felt like he could stare straight through me, I could have sworn I started blushing that's the only reason why he would have softly chuckled before turning to his work, but of course, I end up getting caught for not paying attention in class and having to read this stupid line from Romeo and Juliet to everyone else in the class was to embarrassing for words, but the black hedgehog seemed to be enjoying himself. But that could be because the all mighty king was forced to read 'oh Romeo, where is my Romeo?' blergh! I physically gag, the thought of love right now makes my skin crawl.

Suddenly a blue blur shoots past me, sending my sunglasses flying onto the ground 'great, just keep running Sonic' but no, he just has to stop, turn around and pick up my glasses "well well, hope your going to give me something in return for these?" I continue walking forward, keep my head low as slight smirk growing on my face, maybe this is what I need, a good scrap too cheer me up. As I walk up to the azure hedgehog, he begins to giggle "your not seeming like your normal self, whats up with Mr 'Kingie'?" He gives me that stupid look, its a mixture of grinning and sticking his tongue out, so I stop in my tracks, look up, looking him straight in the eyes. "Hey look Sonic, a chili-dog stall!" "WHERE!?" "RIGHT HERE!" I swing a punch at him, hitting him hard in the jaw. Sonic falls to the ground as my sunglasses are sent flying into the sky, jumping up I grab a hold of them before landing cleanly on my feet, diving into a role and standing up straight in-front of a drooling Sonic "hail to the king baby" I chuckle evilly.

_3 hours later_

"Seven a clock already? Ugh I don't know if I really wanna go now..." looking at the front door I sigh and turn away, heading for the kitchen. Putting my hands on the rim of the sink I begin to lower my head, "how could this happen? Fiona's always been there, if not a little too much, could I be g...g...gay? I must be, why else would I be feeling this way?! No, I'm not going to let it ruin tonight, ill go and if Shadow is there, then we will have-" _knock knock knock...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _"I'm coming already! Hold ya horses! Geez no patience what so ever, I have half a mind to-..." I stop as I open the door to see Shadow "half a mind to do what Scourge?" he asked in the deep, sexy voice of his, I want more but with nothing to say, I simply say "oh..h-hey Shadow" "you didn't answer my question..." "i know! And I thought you were someone else alrigh'? Not lets get to this party, since you came and got me I guess the party is pretty dull? haha" locking the door, I try and act as normal as possible "yeah it is, in fact I quickly offered to come and get you" "well cheers!" I begin to blush, but shadow was facing forward so I don't think he noticed.


	2. At the party

**Chapter 2 of A party none will forget! **

**Shadow's P.O.V **

_30 minutes ago_

"ALL BOW, THE KING HAS ARRIVED!" bellowed Scourge as he burst into the house, strutting proudly over to the group, I followed behind, rolling my eyes but my gaze still affixed on the emerald hedgehog. "Shadow...OI...SHADOW!" I'm awoken harshly from my zone out by Sonic yelling in my ear "what?" "we are going to start drinking booze, and you have to have some, for the truth or dare game!" "great..." I rolled my eyes again and turned to Scourge. I felt my heart drop as I saw Scourge's girlfriend Fiona hugging him tightly, but he didn't seem quite as...I was not sure, just something wasn't right. I could feel Sonic's eyes staring into the side of my head but I decided to ignore him.

**Scourge's P.O.V**

After I made my entrance, I said hey to everyone, Fiona pounced on me, all the normal stuff I guess. But all the time I could feel the ebony hedgehog watch me like a hawk, what with truth or dare coming up, I'm worried.

_Now_

"um...do I have too?" "yes Shadow!" "go on!" we are all cheering, trying to make Shadow drink alcohol for the first time in his life, I watch intently, although I'm not sure why. All I know is I cant take my eyes off the shimmering red rubies that are his eyes, his snow-white chest fur, I wonder if it is a fluffy as it looks, his ebony fur streaked with thick crimson stripes, his- "YEAH GO SHADOW!" my thoughts are cut off by the cheering from our fellow party goers, as I begin to clap, smirking to attempt to cover up my flushing face, Shadow turns to me with that evil grin and I blush even harder "Thanks...now...its Scourge's turn!" I watch as Shadow gets up and picks up a large see-through glass bottle, I instantly know its vodka, this should be fun, my ill loosen up after a few drinks! Shadow stands front of me, bending down and handing me the bottle, our faces inches apart, staring into each others eyes as we both begin to blush. Realizing that everyone it staring I grab the bottle "how much do ye want me to drink?!" "at least half!" Sonic smirked, he was challenging me! Ill show him! "Is that it?!" I chuckle as I open the bottle before placing it against my lips and tipping it so the alcoholic substance flows into my mouth. Whilst drinking my eyes darted around the group, sitting on the floor cross legged with their eyes wide open, until my eyes met with the brilliant rubies of Shadows "Scourge stop!" I quickly pull the bottle away from my mouth to see if I had won. Not only had I won, but I finished the bottle "crap...I'm gonna have one hell of headache tomorrow! HIC!...Bollocks" everyone around me was laughing, even Shadow, he is so cute when he laughs. "Lets play truth or dare now!" squeals a pink hedgehog who is clinging onto Sonic "alright then" most of the people agree "BRING IT!" the vodka is clearly getting to me, but I don't care, and as long as I don't punch Fiona's 'lights out' ill be fine, or Amy's for that matter "ya voice is soooo annoying do you know that Amy?" "WHAT?!" Amy grabs the empty vodka bottle and spins it "ooo Sonikku!" that voice echoes in my head, piercing my ears "uhhhh dare" Sonic whined, he looks terrified, I can tell by Shadows reaction he also is enjoying watching his rival shrink in fear "I dare you too...Kiss Fiona!" Sonic's eyes widen, as does Fiona's "oh I see, your trying to get Scourge back aren't you? Fine ill do it!" I watch as Sonic crawls over to Fiona, who still looks freaked out and kisses her gently on the lips before pulling away, but before Sonic manages to get away, Fiona jumps on him, not allowing Sonic to break the kiss. I watch in what others thought horror, but really, I was so happy, now I finally have a reason to hate her! "FIONA! SONIKKU!" Amy yells in despair, the couple's eyes suddenly open and they both stare at me, I need to cover how happy I am..."Scourge I'm so sorry!" I look down on the azure hedgehog, then up at Fiona "babe...i...i don't know what came over me-" I stand up and storm out, slamming the bathroom door open before turning around and kicking it shut.


	3. As Love Blossoms

**Chapter 3 :D I don't own any of the characters just the story! Lemons! you have been warned!**

Shadows P.O.V

"You really messed up this time Sonic" "yeah you should go and apologize!" ARE YOU CRAZY HE WILL KILL ME!" "Ill go" I mutter as the room goes silent, I get up and knock on the door of the bathroom "GO AWAY!" "that's not what I intend too do.." there was no reply so I wait for a few minutes, turning my head too see the others hiding behind the sofa. Sighing I open the door and shut it behind me.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Shadow! I'm sorry, I didn't know know it was you" I keep my head hung over the sink trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing like mad "Scourge..." I look up at him, I had no idea he was standing so close "I'm sorry Shadow I cant help myself..." I feel my hands tremble, he's turning me on without even trying "I know.." I look him in shock as he grabs my shoulders and slams me into the wall, pushing his soft wet lips against mine, I pull away for air "oh know you didn't!" I smirk grabbing him by the waist and spinning us both around so he was against the wall, I move my hands too his rear, keeping them there as I push my body onto his more and more, kissing him more and more passionately with each passing minute until I finally get my tongue into his mouth, are tongues battling as his hands run down my body until he reaches my crotch, leaving one hand there his other hand spider crawls up my body and around my neck to the back of my head. We stop for half a second for air then the battle of the tongues starts again, but instead of Shadows lower hand being still he slowing undoes the zipper to my trousers, then slips into my boxers before painfully slowly he begins to run is finger up and down my member. I break the kiss with the ebony hedgehog, tilt my head backwards, moaning in delight, Shadow tilts his head towards my neck and bites into it, drawing blood. I could feel Shadow going harder and harder by the minute "sh..Shadow...let...lets go back to mine" Shadow looked me in the eyes and nodded, smirking, he knew what I was thinking. I smirked back, did my zipper back up and grabbed Shadows hand, running for the bath room door. I open the door, still holding tightly to Shadows hand, I could feel his grip tightening too "cya fellas and bitches!" "Scourge wait I'm sorry!" "Too late bitch! Its over! I'm too good for you anyhow!" I didn't feel guilty at all as I opened the front door, then there was a gasp, everyone was staring at Shadow "i don't care, I love Scourge, oh and Amy, Sonic doesn't love you, look at him, he's staring at Fiona's arse..." I laugh as Sonic jumps, he was caught red handed.

"Welcome to my place Shadow, whats mine is yours and whats yours...is all mine!" I gave him a cheeky grin, as he grinned back he pointed to the stairs. I gave a sly nod and we both dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom, diving for the bed. After a few minutes of laying on the bed, enjoying each others company, Shadow rolled onto me "I'm in control this time!" "whatever you say Shadzie!"

Thanks for reading! should i continue the story? you decide!


End file.
